Love Bite
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: It's a hot summer day in Narnia - and Caspian finds himself in need of a bath after long and arduous hours in the sun. Little does he know that High Queen Susan is in need of something similar, yet quite different. And he is more than happy to oblige. Lemon! (Somewhere after VoTDR) (Suspian)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya!**

 **After a bit pondering and thinking back and forth, I've decided to write something I've haven't done in a year or so – a lemon. Yes, you heard right, a Suspian lemon. Not purely smut, but nevertheless, a good ol' sexy time-scene (or two).**

 **A couple of things before you read on: Say the Pevensie children came back in The Voyage of The Dawn Treader? What would become of Susan and Caspian? Here is an my take on an alternate scene that I wrote when high on Suspian-feels after watcing _Reign_. So, an alternate universe if you will, with different plot and character morals(!) **

**~~ So I hereby warn you, that if you happen to be under 18, I advise you to click back! ~~**

 **If not, do enjoy this story, and please leave some feedback, be it positive or negative! I always seek to improve my writing!**

 **Enough from me, and on with your reading, lovelies. Have a good one!**

 **(NB: I briefly introduce an OC, Cain, and for the sake of aesthetics, imagine him looking** **a lot like Jon Snow in _Game of Thrones_ , only taller and with a larger frame. I think his looks compliments well with the Telmarine-look as described in the movie(s).)**

 **(NBB: I recommend listening to these soundtracks whilst reading the smut-scene: "** _ **Svitjod**_ **" by Forndom, and/or "** _ **End Suite**_ **" by Brian Reitzell.)**

* * *

By the Great Lion's mane, was it a hot day. Not a _the-sun-is-shining-and-I'm-feeling-okay_ -day, no, it was a _the-sun-is-shining-and-I-might-melt-away_ -day. Narnian climate did not usually change so drastically, but one could never know in the summer season. One day it could be raining with a bitter wind coming from across the seas, and the next day the sun could be standing high for hours on end, leaving cracks in the dirt and golden scorch marks on the grass. Not that it usually bothered anyone. It was good for the crops, they thrived in the sun and stretched their leaves up to feel the sun kiss their petals. It made for excellent swimming weather too, resulting in busy children racing to the lake to cool themselves down.

It also meant lesser clothes. And for Queen Susan the Gentle, it meant good view. A _really_ good view, as she was currently busy studying the strong muscles on a certain Telmarine's back, and she admired them as they rippled and flexed against the impact of the man's opponent.

Susan's cerulean eyes took in the sight of his tanned skin, a result of hours of shirtless swordfights in the sun combined with heritage. His tight skin was peppered of small scars, and somehow, they only added to his perfection. Of course, he was not a perfect man, such a man did not exist, but he was perfect in Susan's eyes. Perfect, marvellous, often temperamental, stubborn, loving, passionate, kind and a leader – a perfect marble statue with chips here and there to give it character. _Her_ perfect marble statue, she reminded herself as she bit her lower lip and cocked her head slightly, taking in the sight of a shirtless Caspian and his duel with Cain, a good friend and soldier – his bodyguard if you will. And right now, from what Susan could make out of the clashing and slashing of blades, Caspian had the upper hand, as he had an advantage in both muscle and height. Sweat was dripping from Cain's forehead, and dark curls was sticking to his temples, and whilst his gritted teeth revealed his struggles to defend himself against the High King's attacks, Caspian was merely playing with him, rounding him and charging in, like he was dancing effortlessly. Susan hummed lowly as she lost herself in thoughts (that people might decide to be highly inappropriate).

"Your turn." A voice interrupted her musing, and she turned towards the feminine voice. Susan blinked once, processed her words and readied another arrow, but couldn't manage to release it to secure a bull's-eye just yet. She inhaled deeply before letting it pass between her plump lips that she had captured Caspian staring at so many times before.

"Out of focus, your majesty?" the woman beside her teased knowingly, resulting in Susan releasing the arrow, only to watch it penetrate the red-painted wooden plate inches away from the bull's-eye (and her companions arrow) with a sigh.

"This heat's getting to me, Rhea," she argued lightly, and placed the tip of her bow down into the grass and leant on the length of the bow. She brushed her hair away from her face and over a bare shoulder, relishing in the sudden gust of wind passing her face. Her bare feet started to feel the coolness of the grass in the shadow of a sycamore tree. Rhea, her escort and guard looked at the Queen with playful hazel eyes, eyebrows raised.

"The heat, I see," she remarked, and turned her gaze to what had captured Susan's eye. She watched the two males duel, their blades coming down against each other again and again. Rhea knew full and well that it wasn't _exactly_ the heat that was bothering her Queen.

. . .

The High King was tired. It had been a long day, and with the heat in addition, the day had passed and worn him down efficiently. He sighed at the welcoming thought of taking a long soak in his grand bathroom. It featured a pool, but it was only used on special occasions. He had ordered it filled not too long ago, and was now looking forward to treating himself the freedom to soak and rid himself of that day's grime and sweat.

The large wooden door moaned in complaint as Caspian pushed them open and entered the room, only clad in a towel around his waist whilst in the privacy of his own chambers. His feet padded across the dark green tiles of stone, and he inhaled the fumes in the room. (He silently thanked the servant who had drawn his bath for adding the bath salts). The room was hot and steamy, though not in a smothering way. It was soothing, and he could already feel his slightly achy muscles start to relax.

However, he felt himself tense once again the moment he noticed something abnormal on the edge of the pool, just by his feet. He cocked his head at the strange clothing, and concluded that it was a cream-coloured dress, strangely enough. After looking at it for a thoughtful moment, he realised he was not alone in the room. He could hear splashes coming from the pool, and he turned his gaze to a collection of bubbles traveling to the surface in the middle of the pool. Not two seconds after he saw a female figure resurface as well, breathing in deeply before she opened her eyes to look at him expectantly. The water covered her from her collarbones and down in some form of covering her modesty.

It was Susan. Her dark eyelashes were slick, and her hair pushed back by the water. Caspian was stood dumbfounded at the new imagery before him, admiring both her beauty and boldness.

"Glad you could join me." She said, her voice low and sensual. Her arms swayed gently across the surface as she held her balance in the water, back and forth, creating small waves as they went. Caspian's jaw tightened and he scratched his short beard, as he had no idea what to do with his hand whilst still coping with the surprise of the situation that the two now found themselves in.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" she teased with a bright smile, white teeth glittering in the flicker of the candlelight surrounding the room. Snapping out of it, he cleared his throat and managed to speak like a normal human being, not like some prepubescent boy smitten with puppy love.

"Forgive me, my Queen, I was merely taken aback at your presence, I wasn't expecting to find you here. Although I'm _very_ delighted, I'd like to know why you have come." He told her, a curious smile crossing his lips. He could barely make out her figure through the ripples in the water, but he felt himself grow hot at what he could make out, and at the very thought of her being _naked_ in his chambers.

"Join me, and I'll tell you," she said, a wicked smile crossing her full lips. He found himself staring at them again. She spoke again after a moment pregnant with silence had passed.

"Or you can stand and watch, it's fine by me either way, but I would very much prefer your … company," her eyes had grown bright blue with lust and desire, and she was looking at him in a way that made him clench his jaw once again. The V-shape at his waist was visible above the towel around his lower waist, and she could make out the trace of dark hair travelling downwards and out of view. She bit her lower lip as she took in the sight of his strong pectorals and refined abs. He was tall, broad and muscular, yet lean and tall. His tan skin and dark shoulder-length hair, together with his dark, short beard, made him look godly in her eyes as the candlelight flickered across his damp skin. She noticed the veins on his biceps were protruding as he tensed.

"The water's going to turn cold if you stand there much longer," she teased him, swimming a single stroke closer to the edge, but no further. "We can't let that happen, can we?" she said seductively, and with that, his leash broke. Whatever morals of chivalry and honour of a woman's reputation he had were now pushed so far back into his mind that he only had one thing on his mind – her.

His gaze still locked with hers, he removed his towel, dropped it on a nearby surface, and descended down the pool steps and into the water. Her smile showed both gratitude and pleasure. She studied his every movement, his body, how the water swallowed him step by step, and very discreetly, his impressive girth. He made his way to her, _oh so slowly_ , as he decided to proceed with caution. She hadn't stated her intentions verbally, but from reading her body language, he had a _very_ distinct feeling, one he was more than happy to oblige to.

Being so much taller than her, the water reached his ribcage and he had no problem standing in the depths, whilst she was almost swallowed whole, and she could therefore only swim towards him with a Queen's grace.

When she was an arms width away, he stopped. She however, did not. She executed her last stroke in the water and rested her hands on his shoulders as she looked up at him with a heated gaze. One of her small hands reached up and caressed his jaw; the short hairs of his beard tickled the inside of her palm.

"Please…" was her only plea, a mere whisper escaping her lips. His eyes, now a warm hazel because of the light was turned to hers, and he now knew that she was sincerely wishing for this, he could tell: it was in her eyes. Her chest was heaving up and down, as was his own.

A growl escaped his throat before his arms grasped at her waist, bringing her up against him and his lips came crashing down on hers. He swallowed her gasp as he devoured her, his lips working with hers. One large hand went to the back of her head as their tongues wrestled in the most magical way. She moaned both in pleasure and in surprise as he heisted her further up against his chest, resulting in her wrapping her slender, yet muscular legs around his narrow waist. He freed a hand to press her lower back further to him, bringing her heat against his pelvis. A moan escaped her lips and echoed throughout the room, as her head lolled back against his lips that were now working down the column of her throat, the nape of her neck, her shoulders. He marked her there, leaving the trace of a scarlet half-moon, of which he was sure would not disappear for a couple of days. He did not think of it, as her moan of pleasure had awakened other thoughts.

Her hands travelled up the planes of his back, and he felt her fingernails dig into his skin in the most pleasurable way. It was sensational and he moaned against her throat at the feeling. It triggered something in him, and she grinned as she _felt_ the result of her action against the back of her thigh.

Caspian carried her to the edge of the pool and sat down with her on his lap for their leverage. She sought out his lips and captured them with her own in haste. They kissed feverously, and she happily complied when he nudged her head back with his nose to attach to her neck once again. Her hands went to his hair, and she felt the thick, silken tresses between her fingers. She massaged his scalp, which earned her a deep moan and him gripping at her hips, pulling her closer to his centre. The inside of her thigh brushed against his throbbing member, and she trembled at the thought of the intimacy that she desperately needed and had craved for so long. However, Caspian misread her shivers. He stopped, and whilst heavy of breath, he met her gaze, now lidded and blank with desire.

"Are you sure we-" he began, but was cut short by Susan's lips. She gave him a quick and powerful kiss, before biting down on his lower lip. She felt more than she heard him growl.

" _Yes_. Don't you dare quit on me now," she said, a look of love and determination written upon her face. He studied her high and refined cheekbones as he caressed them with his thumb for a mere moment, before succumbing to her embrace, and crashing his lips against hers, allowing himself to drown in the passion this moment held.

He could feel her deliberately work herself against his aching member, and he was starting to doubt whether he could keep up much further if she kept this going. As if reading his mind, she traced her lips against his jaw and cheek, before reaching the shell of his ear.

"Take me to bed," she purred, and she felt his arms pulling her closer, as if it was even possible to close the space further between them. He then released an arm, braced himself against the pool wall, and heisted both of them off the ledge, her legs still entangled around his waist.

A yelp of surprise escaped her lips as she was lifted out of the pool and _literary_ taken to his king-sized bed.

. . .

His mouth never left hers as he crashed on top of her against the sheets of fur onto his bed. Still damp from their bath, his hand felt slick against her skin as he drew her thigh further up against his waist. Her hands busied themselves in the way she knew drove him more or less animalistic, one hand caressing his scalp, the other settling at the back of his neck, her fingernails teasing the short hairs there.

"Susan. . ." he groaned against her collarbone, blessing her with yet another lovebite.

The way he called her name, how he gave in to her touch made her bold and sudden wanting of a different taste. She wanted to see him come undone by her hands, watch him writhe and short of breath in total pleasure. And that was just what she was about to do – undo him.

She hooked her ankle around the back of his knee and flipped them over with a surprising amount of strength. He might be physically heavier and stronger than her, but Queen Susan managed by in the right moment.

The expression on his face when she straddled his lap and kissed down his throat and chest, making sure to graze her teeth over his Adam's apple in the process, was everything she had dreamt of seeing: his brows furrowed in slight confusion of their sudden change, his chocolate eyes dark with lust, his lips parted as he drew in breaths. When she followed the trail of his sternum, her feverish tongue tracing his pectorals, she made sure to gently nick at the tiny scars she could find. She travelled down his body and her hands caressed his thighs as she kissed her way down his abdominal muscles. When she reached just above his navel, and felt a trace of dark hair tickle her chin, his broken speech sobered her up.

"Susan…" it was her name, so simple, but it held so much power. She did not meet his gaze, but she did smile soundly. "Relax," she both advised and assured him.

One arm caressed her temple as the other rested on the sheets. She could hear it shuffle across the fur.

When she did take him in her hand, he released a guttural growl that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She nuzzled his hipbones, traced her tongue down the cleft of his waist, and made sure to take her sweet time. Her hand moved leisurely up and down his shaft, drawing soft moans out of the King. She felt the vein running up his shaft throbbing under her palm as she gripped and released him in just the right places, running her thumb across the slit as a response.

"Oh, Sue…" he moaned, and she smiled to herself. _There we go_ , she thought, and bent down to place a kiss upon the head, before finally taking him into her mouth. She heard his head fall down against the furs, a deep moan resonating from his chest.

She took him in all that she could, her lips wrapping around his wide girth, whilst her hand compensated for what she could not take in, meeting her lips as she started to bob up and down, her tongue circling the head.

The Telmarine-Narnian King could see stars as he lay on his back, concentrating on breathing as he felt sparks traveling up his spine and down to his very feet. The sight of Susan's full lips wrapped around his cock was enough to make him convulse in pleasure. He managed to busy his hand in her hair, not forcing her down on him further, but as a means of caress.

Feeling his fingers at her scalp, brushing her hair away, she released him before running her tongue up along the vein on the side of his long shaft. Once at the top, she met his gaze with sensual blue eyes for a brief moment, before wrapping her lips around him once again.

He was on the verge of erupting, and would have given her a fair warning, had she not looked up at him with lidded eyes and run her fingernails down his upper thigh, to trace the edge of the refined muscle there. He came with a groan, his head back against the furs, and he was more than a little amazed when he felt her throat tighten around his head.

She swallowed, before bending up and brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She licked away the last trace of his seeds from the corner of her mouth. As she crawled her way up his heaving body, she didn't say anything, but a carnal smile crossed her lips as she looked at him with lidded eyes, long dark lashes fluttered against her cheekbones.

When he met her gaze, he gripped her chin with his index finger and thumb and surprised her by bringing her lips down to his own. He could taste himself on her lips, but did not think much of it as he couldn't think of anything else but the desire to see her being the one to shatter in his arms. He sobered quickly as he hugged her flush close to his torso, raining kisses down her neck. Feeling her heat against his hip, he effortlessly, yet effectively flipped them over, her yelp of surprise rendering him grinning deliciously.

Her blue eyes, bright in anticipation, looked up at him as she had come short of breath. Her ebony hair was fanned out on the furs, and her chest heaved up and down as she was trapped underneath his weight. A creature of natural beauty and grace, she had stolen his heart a long time ago, but now in this moment, the image of her under him would be etched into his mind forever. He kissed her hungrily and her arms instinctively flung around his neck as he devoured her. When she had grown lightheaded as a result of his attention combined with the lack of air, her grip on him loosened, and he seized the opportunity to nip at her neck, before tracing his lips along her collarbones, kissing the dip in the centre. He braced his weight as he peppered kisses down to her breastbone, still moving downwards. He shivered as he heard her moan softly when he felt the weight of one of her breasts in his large hand, kneading just right. Providing the other with attention from his tongue and lips, she mewled at the stimulation. When she writhed against him, he left yet another lovebite above the swell of her breast, before proceeding to kiss down her chest and flat stomach. He gripped her waist as he had settled between her legs, kissing and nipping at her protruding hipbones. She held back a groan and bit her lower lip as she felt locks of his mane tickle the surface of her skin. He was being a tease, and she was determined that he was making up for earlier.

"Caspian," she growled impatiently, and she felt him chuckle devilishly against her skin.

"All in time, my sweet," he purred back, and her head fell down at his husky voice, filled with lust and desire. _Damn him,_ she thought as she bit down on her lip when he kissed the inside of her thigh, nipping at the soft, hot flesh there.

" _Cas_ -Ah!" she gasped as she gripped the furs under her palm, her torso lifting off the mattress at the feeling of his mouth on her core. Running his tongue along her slick folds, he gripped her thighs with his strong arms, separating them and prevented her from writhing.

 _Oh no,_ now it was his turn to wreck her. She cursed breathlessly, resulting in him chuckling against her centre. The vibration flicked against the bundle of nerves and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself together. But the feeling of his tongue tracing her wet pool firmly and thoroughly was too much, and sooner than what she might've wanted, she felt pleasure coil in her lower gut, nearing release. His arms held her against the bed in a vice grip, and she would be almost disappointed if she didn't find marks there in the morning.

Sucking hard on the bundle of nerves, she suddenly felt it all. His arms gripping her hard, his head between her legs, his lips upon her, his tongue now inside her, and his short beard grazing her slickness, and _oh God_ , her release came crashing in like a tidal wave slamming against the shore again and again.

Feeling her shudder and stiffen underneath his grip, Caspian made sure to draw out her climax, savouring the feeling of her against his mouth, relishing in her clean, sweet taste, his tongue working on until she couldn't bear it any longer. The length of her body dropped back onto the furs, and now she was the one to be short of breath and glossy-eyed in the aftermath of her climax.

"Don't think I'm done with you just yet, love," Caspian's voice suddenly purred against her lips before recapturing them in an ever-so hungry kiss. Finding strength, she reciprocated her famished King's kiss, feeling pure bliss and love for the man above her. Her hands travelled up his back, and she moaned softly at the feeling of his lips feasting on the pulse point on her neck. Her slender calves brushed against his thighs as an informal invitation, and she felt one of his hands grip her thigh in response. His lips worked on her neck, and she dug her nails into the skin on his back to bring him closer. An animalistic growl rumbled in his chest as he held her down against the furs, making her shudder in anticipation. It was also then she felt his very hard member poking at her thigh. She grinned in gratitude of the man's sexual prowess and endurance.

"Please…" she mewled against his shoulder in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. With his grip on her thigh he forced them apart and slid into her with little effort, as she was still slick from his attention. With one full thrust, he was sheathed within her, feeling her warmth gripping him tightly and perfectly. Her name danced upon his lips as he kissed her hard and urgently. He was relieved that she relaxed against him with a deep and sensual sigh, and she stretched easily around him, making her familiar with his girth.

He took her for a slow dance at first, but when she started to move her hips with him, urging him on, his thrusts become more powerful. He was like a well-bred horse; all muscle, veins protruding, and his body flexible and strong, with stamina to go on forever, always doing his outmost to please his mistress and follow her orders.

His member hit her cervix at every thrust, and Susan moaned at the impact of his body slamming against hers. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his back in the candlelit room, and her arms raked at his ribcage. Groaning, he captured her ever-so tantalizing lips in a kiss, feeling himself go insane with built-up tension and pleasure as he bucked into her welcoming heat.

"Caspian, please…" she pleaded with a groan, and he sobered up as he heard her calling his name. It took all of his self-control to tear away from her, resulting in Susan letting out a low, disappointed whine from their disconnection. With a groan, he quickly flipped her over onto her stomach and positioned himself behind her. Surprised at first, yet very aroused, Susan yelped as she felt the sweet sting from his palm as he smacked her behind once. The sound of his hand against her flesh rang deliciously in her ears. He then tenderly caressed the spot before gripping at her waist, bringing himself into her from behind. She groaned delightfully at the feeling of his member penetrating her deeply, stroking the very special spot inside her in the process. His hips hit against the taut curve of her rear, and that was currently the only thing audible to her ears, the sound of flesh slamming against flesh combined with his pleasurable groans and sighs. Her breathing was raspy and quick as she lost herself in the feeling of being taken from behind, and she supported herself on shaking arms and elbows. A shiver rushed up her back as his fingers ghosted up the trace of her spine, caressing her back and hips. He slowed down his powerful, almost frantic thrusting and she felt his warm body pressing lightly against her back as he rained kisses between her shoulder blades.

Practically melting inside, Susan sighed happily at his tender touches, despite his ramming into her hard. The immense feeling made her arch her back with a moan as pleasure pooled in her core once again that evening. Feeling her clench tightly around him, he knew she was close. She gasped his name as she shuddered with her head thrown back, and as he pulled her closer with his iron grip around her hips, he rammed into her once before witnessing her release with a broken groan. The sight alone triggered his own orgasm, and he pulled out of her, only to spill his seeds onto the back of her thigh. Releasing her hips from his fingers, he crawled up behind her, kissing up her spine as he went. She fell down on the furs halfway onto her side, and Caspian's body joined her in the same fashion behind her with his front pressed against the length of her back.

The pair was not able to speak for several moments as they regained their breaths. Susan's eyes drooped close as she felt her pulse slow down and the adrenalinerush fade away. Caspian, still slightly out of breath behind her, planted lazy kisses onto her shoulder and draped a relaxed arm over her waist, relishing in the feeling of her hot body, so tiny and soft against him. Susan, still drunk on post-coital bliss, turned her head slightly and spoke in a gentle voice;

"Still glad I showed up in your bath?"

He brushed her long, dark mane away from her ear and hummed happily against her neck as he propped up on one elbow.

"You have no idea." He answered in a mere murmur against her ear. She lifted a hand up to his face and cupped his jaw.

"Good. I'd feel awful if I forced you to do anything you would otherwise not want," she told him sincerely, her voice honest yet kind. He shook his head at her, obviously dismissing the thought. However, the same concern crossed his mind.

"I could tell you the same thing … I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked her, a sudden streak of worry shone in his eyes. She giggled softly and looked at him with lidded eyes.

"Goodness, no. You would never," she said, her words honest as she was referring to their coupling, and his doubtful feelings were soon discarded as she smiled beautifully up at him.

"You're amazing…" he breathed against her lips before bending down to capture them in a sweet, lingering kiss. As he showered her with affection and devotion, she grew suddenly very aware of her surroundings. For one, she was resting on top of the furs on his bed, with him hovering above her from behind her shoulder. Secondly, nightfall had ascended a long time ago and it was now growing dark outside his window. The grand bedroom was lit up with candles, illuminating the room softly in a golden hue. A set of windows were stood opened, letting cool evening air and the sounds of nightfall inside. She could make out the faint sound of leaves rustling in the wind and the distant song of crickets. The room suddenly felt cold, but she was safe and sound underneath the warmth of his body. He almost felt feverish against her, but it felt nice upon her skin.

She also felt the need to tidy herself as her lower body was splattered with a not so nice, cold mix of their body fluids. She wriggled out from his embrace whilst giving his throat a playful graze of her teeth.

"I need to clean myself up," she excused herself with an innocent smile and stood up.

Caspian rolled onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head as he followed her with his gaze. She brought her arms above her head and twisted her spine as she stretched, her joints audibly popping in the process, before making her way through the set of doors leading to his bathroom.

He watched her in satisfaction and studied her figure with an appreciative hum. Long and slender, she had the curves in the right places, and her body was taut from archery, horse riding, hiking and climbing. Her pale skin contrasted her hair that had grown down to her waist in soft waves, which had also darkened in colour these last few years. Together with striking blue eyes, full lips and bust she was all in all an alluring creature, a beautiful and bodacious woman. On top of that, Susan was _not_ self-conscious. Not around him. She was not older than twenty years in her body, but her mind and soul was beyond her thirties, thus wiser and aware of herself in a good way, more knowing than what she might first reveal.

Caspian was reminded of that very fact as she ghosted over the floor towards the bathroom, her hips swaying sensually as she did. This earned him a very nice view of her elegant legs and the alluring curve of her behind. Once she closed the door behind her, the King let out a sigh. He was left alone with his thoughts, and as pleasant as they were, certain… images that he replayed in his mind made him grow hot for the third time that evening.

 _It'll be plenty of time for that_ , he thought as he stood up as well. Blowing out most of the candles, he pulled back the furs, as they were more of fashion than actual requirement in the summer, (and these particular ones needed a wash, needless to say). He then turned to the open windows to enjoy the gentle breeze in the evening. Lingering for just a moment, he shut one of them, leaving one open as he returned to the bed.

By the time Susan returned to the room, Caspian was blissfully snug and sated under the covers. His eyes had even started to droop close when he heard light feet pad across the wooden floor before feeling the mattress dip. He turned to his side and held up the covers for Susan to crawl under them, and he was pleasantly relieved when she buried herself into his welcoming arms, nuzzling against his embrace. Her skin felt chilly under his hot hands, and she shivered as his body heat engulfed her, warming her anew. She sighed against his chest and enjoyed the silence that followed. He combed his fingers through her silk tresses and she could have fallen asleep there and then, had it not been for the silence being broken.

"You alright?" Caspian felt the need to ask and get verbal consent on the matter. Thinking back, he might not have been _entirely_ gentle with her. She chuckled at that, feeling completely at peace with the world when his arms crept around her, and his nose buried in her lavender- and honey-scented hair.

"Never better," she purred against the nape of his neck, and she felt him smile against her hair in response.

"Are you sure? I can tell I haven't been entirely in control of my actions," he told her gently, subtly referring to the marks that were starting to bruise on her neck and throat down to her collarbones, and above the swell of her breasts. He ghosted the back of his fingers across the bruising lovebite on her collarbone. She did not flinch away from his touch.

" _Yes_ , you worrywart. You didn't hear any complaints, did you?" she teased as she scooted her hips closer to him, grinding against him to further enhance her point. A playful grin grazed his lips as one hand instinctively came to rest on her hip, his thumb brushing over the bone. He nuzzled his nose against hers, and she sighed at the tender gesture.

"No, but I shouldn't have been so forceful. I am to treasure you, not take you as a mere slam piece," he told her, a smile faintly visible as he spoke. Susan looked at him before releasing a sigh of humorous exasperation.

 _Men._

She surprised him yet again that night by pushing him onto his back, straddling his waist under the covers, and leaning down onto the length of his torso, her chest pressing against his. She rested her chin on top of her hands that were resting on his pectorals. Her nose was just inches apart from his. She looked him directly in the eyes whilst a smug smile appeared on her face as his hands held a light grip on her ribcage, tracing lazy patterns there.

"When are you going to learn that it's okay to sometimes just give in and take what you want? Caspian, you give so much of yourself to not just the kingdom as High King, but to everyone. You have every right to be a little selfish now and then," she told him. In a different setting, both royals would probably take this conversation a bit more seriously. But right now, they were sated and glowing in the aftermath of intercourse, both of their minds a bit clouded with bliss.

"What I want and what I ought to take are two very different things," he told her, his eyes suddenly wistful. She gently shook her head, her hair tickling his pectorals.

"Not the point. My point is that if _this_ is what you want, and I'm willing to give it to you, why shouldn't you take it? I understand the recklessness of it all, but frankly, at this point I don't care about morals the morals around finding love. If you feel different about that, do let me know," she said, feeling him shift under the covers.

"I don't, and you know that, but…" he sighed. "Giving in to you should not result in me physically marking you." He said, giving her a slightly apologetic look that made him look more like a puppy than anything else. She bent forward and kissed him, short and powerful. His hands ran up her back, a pleasant shiver surging up her spine. She moved from his lips to his neck and down to the nape of his neck.

"I should rectify that situation, then," she purred hotly against his skin, feeling him shift in response. He groaned as he felt her teeth bite down on his neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a bruise once come morning. He switched their positions and let her down against the mattress whilst settling himself between her legs. Her breath accelerated and her lips parted as he kissed along her jawbone before seeking her lips yet again for a short yet sweet kiss. Breaking apart, his gaze locked with hers.

"Now, allow me," he said, his voice husky and heavy with desire. And allow him, she did.

This time, it wasn't earthshattering like their previous union(s) had been. It was sweet and tender, and whilst they had created a piece of blissful heaven together earlier that night, he sure did not disappoint this time either, loving her with gentle touches and lips.

Afterwards, she lay with her face buried in the crook of his neck, an arm over his chest whilst tracing idle patterns on the other side of his neck. Holding her front against him with one arm behind her, the other stroked her arm draped over his chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

The room might have felt chilly in the crisp summer night, but his body felt hot against hers, and the warmth lulled her to sleep as they both felt on their exhaustion. Murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, he stopped once he heard her breathing even out, her naked body rising up and down evenly. Finding solace and comfort in her sleeping form, Caspian soon drifted off himself into a deep sleep, the best sleep he had had in a long time. Later, he realized why; the person he needed and treasured in life was also what he needed against his side when night fell.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, that turned out much longer than I expected it to be. Truthfully, it was fun to write! So maybe I will write something in the same fashion when the time is right.**

 **If you didn't already realize, I kept Caspian's look from "The Voyage of The Dawn Treader" (movieverse) as I seriously can't picture him any different in my stories any more. (I simply adore the look)**

 **Once again, please let me know whether you liked it, loved it or hated it! Lemons aren't my strong suit. And I hoped you liked the choice of soundtracks!**

 **Take care for now, and I shall see you soon enough.**

 **Yours,**

 **Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, you!**

 **I had a sort of a breakthrough today, and realized I haven't written a fluff in quite a while, so I thought to give it a go now whilst I still had time!**

 **So enjoy, and I hope it strikes your fancy!**

 **I recommend listening to "The Kingdom of Bards," from Adrian von Ziegler whilst reading this x**

* * *

The birds announced the arrival of the day early in the morning before the sun came to kiss the sky, and while Queen Susan did not usually wake up with the birds, a certain blackbird that was perched on the windowsill closest to her roused her from heavy, dreamless sleep with its beautiful song that morning.

It occurred to the young High Queen's mind that it was much too early to begin the day, even for her, and she quickly decided that, _no_ , she was not to get up anytime soon, not before dawn.

And so she stretched liberatingly against the mattress before turning over to her side as she listened to the blackbird's chirping. She nuzzled her face against the fluffy pillows and revelled in the comfort of the sheets.

Just before allowing herself to doze off again, she felt strong, large arms snake around her front, and a muscular, broad chest press against her back. The very distinctive feeling of lips dragged lazily down her neck in gentle, warm kisses, and the faint sound of a very manly morning-groan escaped her bedmate's lips and came out as a warm breath against her shoulders.

Memories from the night before came to Susan's almost-awake mind, and she smiled at the reminder that she was indeed not alone in this bed. No, for she had spent the evening with Caspian, who had absolutely carried her away into the night. (She could tell from the wonderful aches she suffered from their previous actions some long hours ago)

Caspian's arms were large enough to coil completely around her, and she pressed her body against his in response. She shivered at the feeling of his hot skin against hers in the chill early, _early_ morning air that surrounded the room, and she could feel more than hear the appreciative hum escaping Caspian's lips.

"Five more minutes?" he murmured warmly against her neck, and his husky voice subconsciously made her yawn before she could answer, her voice equally tainted with sleep.

"More like five more hours."

"Maybe we might do just that," Caspian agreed with a small yawn, before burying his face into her silky hair and inhaled the smell of lavender and honey.

"Hmm, if only… We have work to do today, remember?" she reminded him with closed eyes, her shoulders slumping slightly under his embrace at the thought of actually leaving the bed. He too, repressed a similar reaction.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot; there's a world outside these doors," he said, his voice tainted with less suitable sarcasm, making her only scoff slightly, and nudge him gently in his ribs as far as she could under his arms that were more than happily coiled around her.

"How awfully disappointing," she agreed humorously before turning in his arms to bury her head against his strong chest and nuzzle against the warmth he provided.

The smooth, milky skin of her back was now exposed to his touch, and as she stilled against his side, he could not resist the desire to touch her velvety skin, and he started to make a trail up and down her spine with gentle fingers, instinctively tracing idle patterns here and there. She purred against him in delight and a blissful smile made its way across his lips at the beautiful sight lain before him.

A Queen of legend, as beautiful as in the tales, (to him, the fairytales he learned as a boy did not do her beauty justice) and stronger than all the women he had ever known. She was a Queen of Old, yes, but so much more than that: and he loved her unconditionally. He loved her sense of humour, her wits, and the fact that she was so very clever. She was like a book, full of knowledge that amazed him time and time again, (An otherwise unusual trait in Telmarine women.)

Some thought her otherworldly, because of her appearance, status and smarts. Well, she _was_ , in a sense. But none of that mattered to Caspian. What mattered was that he had fallen for _her_ , and her alone.

What also mattered was that she was now snoozing peacefully against his side, her body small and lithe against his, and he felt truly blessed for it.

Taking in her form, he ghosted a hand across her back, past her shoulders, and into her hair to feel the silky-black tresses between his fingers. Her hair had grown past her waist, and as of now, it was slightly mussed from both sleep and… other physical acts. Her neck and collarbones had several bruises from him claiming her earlier. At first he had regretted for marking her so severely, but now, seeing her resting peacefully against him with a small tug at the corners of her mouth as he stroked her hair, he did not think much of it. She had reassured him that she had several creative ideas at hand in ways of covering them without raising suspicion. And so he trusted her at that.

Stroking her cheekbones and jaw, he felt her smile widen at his gentle touch and her head lean against his hand as far as her sleep ridden system could manage before falling against his chest again with a gentle sigh.

After a while of tender caresses and sweet nothings, her soulful blue eyes opened to look up at him for the first time that morning. She did not say a word at first, but after a while, he could practically hear the clockworks tick in her head. He read that expression fairly well by now: her gaze looked away from whatever had had her attention some time ago, and even if she was looking at it, she wasn't playing attention to it. Her eyes went sort of blank, and she would bite down on her lip in concentration.

Right now, her eyes went recognizably blank, and her body tensed by the slightest. He was to ask what was on her mind, but not before she spoke:

"Do you think we are being reckless?" she asked him. He had feared as much. Yet her eyes weren't regretful, she wasn't pulling away from him, nothing. Her eyes held honesty with a tinge of curiosity, and her body remained the same against his, her fingernails now brushing against his tan skin in circles.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked her, in case he misread her. She could feel him tense under her palm, but reassured him with a soft shake of her head.

"No, definitely not. I came to you, remember? But, I'm just thinking… Since we are not wed yet and all. I know adultery is not a crime, but it certainly is _obscene_ \- especially between royals." She told him, her voice gentle and honest. He grew quiet as he thought of this.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. The way I see it," he began after a moment of thoughtful silence. He switched their positions, and she was now on her back with him bracing his weight on his elbows above her as he met her gaze. "I love you, you are _mine_ , and if I recall correctly, you reciprocated with the same wordsast night," he said with a devilish grin upon his face. She rolled her eyes at him teasingly, but paid attention to his words nevertheless.

"And so, I think it is only fair. We aren't traditional, I know, but as far as I'm aware, no one else knows that. So morally, yes, we are being reckless, but between you and me, _no_ , definitely not." He finished by kissing her on top of her nose before locking his gaze with hers.

"Good. I feared you thought otherwise. I mean, had my brothers found out, I can't imagine how any of us, especially you, would come out of this alive. And the council, dear lord, where to begin… Possibly losing our titles, distrust from the people, judgement from our-" Susan did not make it further as she ranted on, for Caspian had claimed her lips with his in a short, yet firm kiss to silence her. When he tore away from her, she was indeed silenced in the most wonderful way. He smiled that lopsided smile she loved all too much, before leaning down for another kiss.

"You think too much." He murmured warmly against her lips. She hummed in response as she caressed his beard.

"However, if your chambermaids are gossiping about your unmade bed, it's too late to rectify the situation," he said with a grin.

"Well then, I'll simply have to bribe them to keep it to themselves, don't I?"

"It would seem so," he agreed with a chuckle as he slumped against her and brought her closer to him in a loving embrace. He sought out her lips and kissed her hungrily and whilst she weakened in his arms, his passion for her only grew.

However, their moment was soon interrupted as they heard an incisive knocking on the chamber door, resulting in them breaking apart with a startled gasp. Caspian sat up in alarm whilst she hugged the sheets up against her chest, as she leant her back against the headboard on the bed.

"Yes?" Caspian said, his voice firmer than he had intended it to be.

"An urgent matter, my lord." The guard voiced from outside the door. Caspian sighed heavily, and it was no doubt heard from the other side of the door as well, for the guard enhanced the issue further:

"General Glenstorm has requested your presence in the Grand Hall." Caspian looked at Susan, who of course stayed perfectly still in fear of being caught.

"I will join him in a few moments. Please carry the message forward." Caspian spoke his voice firm, if not still ridden with huskiness from before.

"Yes, my lord," the guard said, and it wasn't before they heard the sound of his boots walk against the stone floor that Caspian released the breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Well, that was too close to comfort," Susan said as he turned back to her as she lay against the mattress, looking less tense than before.

"You've got that right," he said as he draped a hand over his face.

She surprised him by laughing at the whole situation. Her merry laugh, turning more into a husky chuckle, was a delight to his ears, and he could not help but laugh along. He leant forward and kissed her, before standing up to dress.

Susan was more than enjoying the view of his muscled and refined, yet lean body as he moved around the room to dress, naked as the day he was born. She bit her lip at how the muscles rippled as he tugged at the belt of his trousers, and how they tensed as he stretched. Lost in admiration of his masculine form, Susan suddenly remembered that she too had to face the day, _without_ being spotted leaving his chambers.

"So, how do we do this, Caspian? I have to get to my own chambers to get ready for the day," she asked as she sat up in bed, the duvet up against her frame.

Caspian turned to her in only his trousers, looking as mouth-watering as ever with tan skin and dark, tousled hair.

"As I leave, I will dismiss the guards outside. That should give you a moment to slip by unnoticed before the new watch arrive," he told her with a smile as he found a grey shirt.

"Brilliant," she said underneath a stretch of her arms, and in that moment, she looked too desirable for him to resist temptation, and he made his way back to bed and crawled over her body to kiss her. He cupped her jaw as he kissed her deeply, and she fisted his loose shirt to bring him closer.

Breaking apart when air became a necessity, they locked gazes before she planted a loving kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Now, go," she told him, giving him a slight nudge onto his shoulder.

"I shall see you tonight, my Queen," Caspian said, no, _vowed_ , and took one of her hands in his, lifted it to his lips, and placed a kiss upon it, before tearing away from her.

"Count on it," she agreed with the smile that he was so fond of.

Susan looked after him as he closed the door behind him and then turned her gaze to the weak sunlight that peeped over the mountaintops, and she closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of the warm rays against her face.

It meant a new dawn, and a new day.

This morning, however, had been Susan's best morning in a long while, if not the best morning that she could ever recall.

She smiled as she ghosted her fingers across her lips, recalling the imprint her King's soft ones had left, and the girly, un-queenly, illogical part of her head couldn't wait until they met again.

Maybe it wasn't so illogical after all, as she had found out and accepted a long time ago that Caspian was more than her King – he was the man that made her a better person, he opened her up and made her feel alive and truly, the luckiest Queen of them all. He might not be a perfect man, no, but he was perfect to her. He challenged her, he saw her as _Susan Pevensie_ , not High Queen Susan of the Horn or any other of the titles she bore.

Moreover, he completed her.

And she was ever grateful for that.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that turned out okay! This snippet might have been an unnecessary addition to the story, but frankly, I love small fluffy moments like these, and I don't think this ship has nearly enough of them.**

 **So, feel free to leave me some feedback, be it you liked it or hated it!**

 **And I will return with more later!**

 **Yours,**

 **Dragon**


End file.
